


Dance With Me Tonight

by FallOutFromGrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Civilian Sakura Haruno, Eventual Fluff, Everyone else is the same, F/M, Naruto is a beam of sunlight, Sasuke is a lovable jerk, Well he will be eventually, dance teacher au, they are so pure ugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFromGrace/pseuds/FallOutFromGrace
Summary: Sakura’s a dance teacher in love with her best student, but having gone that path in the past leads her to keep their relationship respectfully distant. Shisui wants nothing more than to try and bridge the gap, but worries he might lose what they already have. Everything gets turned upside down when Naruto drags Sasuke along for some lessons.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Dance With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I... really shouldn’t be starting another AU, but here I am with ANOTHER AU. This idea was originally an ItaSaku with me begging everyone to convince me not to, except the ideas and support kept flowing and I couldn’t resist. However, after writing down Shisui and Sakura’s interactions... I fell in love. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this cute pairing.
> 
> I don’t know how to dance... so if anything is off, I tried~

“This one... _this_ is the guy I’ve been talking about.”

Naruto grinned. He tugged the sulking man besides him closer to his body, the arm draped over his shoulders tightening. Sakura very well knew it was meant to be friendly, as she was familiar with Naruto and his overly personal expressions of admiration and care, but she noted his companion carried a very distinct anger in his face. Naruto pouted when he pried himself free from the grip, rolling his eyes and straightening his back up to properly stand. He seemed to refuse to meet her in the eyes, averting his gaze to anything else in the room other than her face, and Sakura had to bite down on her tongue to keep her commentary on his behavior to herself.

“I’m familiar with him, Naruto-kun. Shisui has told me much about you. I’m looking forward to working together,” she gave him a curt nod, as she usually would to all of her clients, only to hear him scoff in return.

“This is where Shisui has been wasting his time?” He asked, successfully ruffling Sakura’s feathers, “He could do better.”

“N-Now, Sasuke, don’t be such a jerk!” Naruto shot Sakura an apologetic look, quite familiar with her temper and outbursts, “She’s great! She’s helped me a lot over the years, she’s the best of the best!”

Sakura smiled, feeling rather good about herself. She could always count on Naruto to hype her up, no matter what. While she did think of herself as a good teacher, managing to wrangle even the most boisterous of the younger crowd sent her way in an attempt for them to learn some poise, the way Naruto spoke so highly of her made her appear as if she was of the highest caliber in all of Fire Country. Though catching the look of disbelief in Sasuke’s face made her feel a little nervous, wondering how much Naruto had talked her up to him, and she felt a little nervous taking him on as her student.

Shisui had told her possibly more than he’d ever want anybody to know about himself, afternoons spent together after closing venting and chatting away, and she was well aware that he was tough to impress, and even tougher to get to listen. She was familiar with his attitude and how much of a pain he tended to be, opting for training and improving his fighting abilities at every chance he could get. Frankly, she never expected to see the Uchiha Prince set foot in her studio, but it seemed his love for their shared close friend spurred him on to try something new, as reluctance as he was about them.

She smiled, tapping a naked foot on the smooth floor bashfully, “I promise I’m up to the task, Uchiha-Sama. I have very good feedback and haven’t failed yet.”

“Hn. Yet.”

She took in a deep breath, nearly breaking the promise she made to herself about never losing her patience within the walls of her studio when Naruto interrupted again.

“Cut it out! Sakura is my friend too, that means you *have* to get along with her. She’s important to me, and you promised you’d be nicer about this. C’mon... it’s for _me_!” He raised his arms up high, as if presenting himself, and pouted at Sasuke.

Sakura couldn’t help but smile seeing the two interact, polar opposites in every possible way even down to the color of their hair. She’d always wondered how they managed to get along. Even in his darkest days, Naruto had always been sunlight incarnate despite being an outcast as a child and feeling the bitter touch of loneliness one too many times. But whenever Sakura had been around he’d never treated her any different. She was a civilian with not a lick of combat in her bones, but Naruto had never thought of her as any lesser or inferior as most shinobi were keen on doing. 

Though it eluded her why he would willingly take part in the world of the shinobi, the risks and troubles so grand it often times kept her up in the middle of the night when one of his missions ran for too long, she figured the feeling was probably mutual. The happiness she drew from dancing was immeasurable. She was born to be a dancer, to swirl her days and nights away to streams of songs, of all kinds. It fulfilled her even more to be a ble to teach others and share her art with the world, to grab someone’s hand and lead them through her lands of graceful symphony and intimate strides. She was sure Naruto felt the exact same, being a shinobi, with his ultimate goal of becoming Hokage right on the horizon.

With that said, she’d had enough interaction with all different kinds of people and backgrounds to know Sasuke was one of the ones who deemed her life and line of work wholly unnecessary.

“Dobe, where would I even go to dance?” Sasuke retorted, hands in his pockets. It was one of the few moments Sakura had ever spotted him wearing something casual instead of the usual Jounin uniform, though she could very well guess he held some weapons concealed in there somewhere.

“That club I’ve dragged you to.”

“Uh-huh, and with who?”

“You have enough fangirls for that,” Naruto frowned, though he quickly lit up as an idea formed in his brain, “You could take Sakura!”

“No.” “ _No._ ”

Both Sakura and Sasuke had spoken at once, similar tone of disgust in either of their voices. Sasuke glanced at her with annoyance, scoffing again, “as if you’d pass up on it if I asked.”

Oh, so he was cocky. And she’d hurt his ego. He was going to be a _fun_ student, wasn’t he?

“My apologies if I’ve offended you, Uchiha-Sama,” she put on her professional voice once more and collected herself, “But I would prefer to go out with someone who actually enjoys what I do, and not undermine it. Now, then!” She clapped her hands in front of herself, forcing a grin that both men easily saw through, “Naruto has told me you don’t know how to dance. At all.”

“Tch. No.”

“That’s great. It means you’re a blank canvas, and we can build you from the ground up. We’ll stick to simple, formal, slow dances at first, as they can be useful in several settings, and if it goes well we can ease you to quicker and more fun styles. If you find any that are to your liking, please say so and we can give them a try together.”

“Not likely,” he muttered, using the front of his sneakers to pinch the heel of his shoe on his opposite foot and slide it off, “just give me the basics. I’ll figure it out, and we’ll be out of each other’s hair sooner rather than later.”

Naruto beamed, stars practically shooting out of his eyes as Sasuke mimicked the same action on his other shoe. Sasuke placed them both at a designated area Sakura build up by the entrance, sock covered feet patting along as he approached his teacher. She quickly took in his appearance, making note of the fact that he was shinobi and he was an Uchiha at that. It meant he should be able to pick up on things easier than his counterparts, and by her experience Uchiha were greatly skilled at...well, just about anything they had their hands on. 

She offered him her hand. Sasuke clicked his tongue, clearly unhappy about something or other, but ultimately let her take his and allowed her to lead him to the center of the room. The wall by her back was covered in mirrors, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his own reflection.

“For teaching,” she curtly said, not looking to elaborate further. Sasuke shrugged, not caring enough to ask, and stood before her bored.

“Right... we’ll take our time today, if you don’t mind, so we can set a good foundations down. That way, our next lesson can go smoother.”

Sasuke nodded, not giving her too much resistance for the time being. From the back, Naruto was nearly vibrating in excitement, grinning while trying to keep himself quiet.

“What we’ll be doing is called a slow dance step. It can be useful in numerous situations, like a party or a club—“

“Not interested.”

“—and even for a wedding. “

Sasuke seemed to perk up at her last words, but Sakura ignored him and his reactions. She was used to her smaller students giving her a similar treatment, and it hardly fazed her out of her sensei persona. She moved to stand besides him, catching his eye in the mirror, and gestured him to mimic her.

“We’ll try without music first,” she placed her feet a comfortable distance from each other, making sure to stand relaxed and ready, and waited for Sasuke to do the same. He refused to remove his hands from his pockets, but it hardly made any difference for the time being so she let it slide.

“You step out...” she moved her right foot to the side, “and touch in,” and met it by its side with her left, “Then we do the same as we move back to our original position. Step out...and touch in.” Sakura ended up back by Sasuke’s side and smiled at him through the mirror.

“Now we try together.”

“Where’s the music? This is annoying.”

“We’ll get to that in a minute. With the music playing, we have to match the beat, so for now it’s best to get an idea on how it works at least once.”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes so much Sakura was about to ask him to see a medic or a doctor for it, as if his eyes were allergic to any direction except the corner of his face. Together, they mimicked the moves and simultaneously swayed until Sakura asked him to smooth out his movements and step a little lighter. Satisfied with the adjustments, she signaled him to stop for the time being and tapped across to the small little music device by the corner where the wall met the mirrors, and chose an appropriate song. Something easy and slow should do the trick.

“This one is very pleasant. It has all the feelings of a classic slow dance, but it was released just a few years ago. Do you listen to the group?”

“No.”

“You should. It might relax you enough to get that stick out of your ass.”

“Excuse me?”

Sakura clapped her hands and hurried back, the same fake smile on her face as she whisked him away from the comment she’d made by suddenly grabbing both of his wrists. She tugged them gently from their fabric enclousure, interlacing her fingers on her right hand in between those of his left, and urging him to place the hand he had left on her back. He hesitated, uncomfortable with the close contact, but the serious look on her face appeased him and he complied. Sakura had no interest in getting so physically close to him nor did she even want to in her free time, so she was thankful he sensed her intentions were nothing but professional.

It made her wonder further about what Shisui had revealed, taking into consideration what she knew about their youngest prodigy and how he’d kept his distance from women. She was aware of how the fairer sex reacted to him and his kin, obsessive habits nearly preventing many of them from leaving the safety of their Clan Compound. All the Uchiha men suffered idealization to a disturbing degree by others and as a result, they struggled with bonding and tearing down their walls when someone else came too close. She really felt for them, not sure how she would be able to handle keeping so much distance from some one else, but felt happy that at least Sasuke had allowed Naruto into his bubble.

All in all, Sakura respected him, Shisui, and their clan greatly. Even as a civilian she still recognized their power was impressive and grand, but it didn’t mean she fell victim to whatever charm had the women in lust and not love. Or, in Sasuke’s case, lack thereof...

“Hold me a little tighter,” she asked of him, keeping her face steeled when he studied her for a reaction. After she gave him none, he complied and tugged her in.

She smiled and nodded, happy with the distance they kept, “Usually I don’t teach too formally, but due to your status I think it’s best we stick to it. I don’t think you prefer people to think you’re footloose and fancy free. We keep our joined hands at a good height,” she tugged them up properly, tapping her index finger on his knuckles to indicate the position, “and since you will be leading, what you do is you gently push and pull where you want to go at my hand and my back.”

She gingerly held him by the shoulder, finding it funny when he scrunched up his nose at her teachings, “That’s it?”

“Well, somewhat,” Sakura shrugged, “let’s try the step from earlier and do a small side to side shuffle. Meet the music, if you can, and we’ll go from there.”

Sasuke grimaced. Sakura felt him stiffen up, the smooth slide he’d given her earlier nearly gone and his open attitude was once again highly resistant like earlier. He was definitely not someone who liked being touched, she gathered, but he’d have to get through it if he wanted to make Naruto happy. But no matter what Sakura tried, even attempting to ease him by squeezing his shoulder and encouraging him, Sasuke continued to stiffen up and grow frustrated.

She saw Naruto open his mouth, eager to speak, and quickly shushed him before he could get any words out. The blonde pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in protest, but kept quiet regardless.

“This isn’t working,” Sasuke huffed, his grip on her hand tightening.

“Relax, it’s only your first try,” Sakura gently squeezed his hand back, “try and glide across the floor. You have the lead, I’m following where you direct me. You can quite literally sweep me off my feet across the room, if you so choose.”

Sasuke didn’t even try, his movement becoming more and more conserved.

“Okay, uh...” Sakura pulled herself away from his hold, ignoring how Sasuke was very relieved to be away from her for the brief moment it took to set the song on a proper repeat, “Is there anyone you love?”

Sasuke didn’t respond, looking stoic and unimpressed.

“Anyone you’ve had feelings for? Someone that makes you shiver, or makes you weak at the knees?”

Sasuke continued his silent treatment. Sakura gritted her teeth but pressed on with her job. She hasn’t failed yet.

_Yet._

“Try and imagine I’m your perfect person. You’ve spotted me across the room, and you can’t imagineer not dancing with me. You want to feel me close, hold me tight, and the perfect song just came on. Imagine I am your beloved. Close your eyes, and hold me again.”

Sasuke grimaced again and she snapped, “I’m not asking you to pursue me, I’m asking you to pretend I’m someone you actually want.”

“That would be hard to do.”

She scoffed, “Excuse me for being me.” Typical. Bloody typical that Sasuke would turn out to be one of those guys, keeping the likes of her at a long distance. She started to get a little short with him, her patience running thin, “loosen up, relax, embrace the moment, and try again.”

She grabbed his hand and held his shoulder again. Sasuke placed his hands in the exact same spots as before, Sakura nearly gagging when she realized he probably made damn sure not to touch her _anywhere_ else, and tried to urge him to sway again.

It turned out worse.

The music surrounded them in a graceful tune. Sakura felt that little excited sensation in her chest that had always urged her to dance come up and she felt the music within her. She tried to close her eyes herself, ignoring his jerks and taking the chance to relax into it all before she lost her cool, and tried following her own advice. All she had to do was pretend Sasuke was her own ideal lover. 

She took a slow breath, in through the nose and out through her mouth, as she soldiered on with the man. It was funny, really, Sasuke was a bit similar to what she pictured in her minds eye. He was just about their height, tall and sturdy while still looking soft here and there. His hair was a little long for her taste, and too straight, but the right color she’d dreamed of running her fingers through. Still, he didn’t feel right at all, but she did what she could with what she was given.

Every attempt she’d made of getting him out of his comfort zone was going down the drain, and Sakura felt Naruto growing more and more bored and distracted with the lesson. Perhaps he was losing interest and coming to terms that Sasuke just won’t be as eager as he wanted him to be about dancing, and turned his attention out the door to people watch instead. She cracked open an eye, her heart saying goodbye to the daydream of her impossible love affair, and caught him standing up from his cross legged position. She turned her attention back to Sasuke, back to the bitter fight of where to go from here, not really caring whatever it was that seemed to have Naruto so suddenly excited. Sasuke must have had some form of experience with love at this point in his life, he has to understand at least a smidgen of what she was talking.

“Slow down. Step...and touch. Good, now as you step out, try turning me gently.”

“Hn.”

“We’re going to try turning in a circle. As you step out, lead me in a smal turn, and then touch. Go at it slowly and don’t try to cover too much distance in one go. We’re dancing, not racing.”

“Hn.”

His lack of a proper response irritated her, but, nonetheless, he did attempt her suggestion. He was still stiff, a cocky attitude as he realized he could push and pull her wherever he pleased, and it was blatantly obvious he had never given orders or been a leader in his life. It was as if he wanted to do so, the urge within him to bark a demand very clear even to the most obtuse person, but it came out as overenthusiastic and pitiful. Sakura knew very little of their team dynamics, aware that they were a four man group with Naruto, another man named Sai who she despised but was oddly fond of all at once, and their leader, Kakashi.

Not that she would ever tell anyone, but Kakashi had been her student for quite a few months before they reached the limit of her knowledge and parted ways. It disappointed her that Sasuke found no use in her career, considering Kakashi had even taught her a thing or two about how shinobi needed to express control, wit, and grace in as many aspects of life possible. Civilian and Shinobi alike.

It was because of Kakashi’s manner of being that she’d come to the correct conclusion that Sasuke still had much to learn, despite how quickly and easily he overpowered his enemies. Well, him and a few secrets Shisui had spilled over pinky swears and hushed laughs.But that she kept to herself.

“You’re changing too abruptly,” she scolded, forcing him to stop, “at this rate, I’m about to break out the marking tape for the floor. You’re clever, so act like it.”

Sasuke didn’t like her tone, gripping her hand tighter than earlier, “It would be easier if I had a better teacher.”

“Oh, that’s so sad,” Sakura heard the song start up again and made him wait for the short introduction to end before they took off again, “I’m so upset that life didn’t grant you the teacher you wanted. But you have me, and citizens of Konoha make do with what they are given. Ne? Uchiha-Sama?”

She smiled sweetly at him, though he looked just about ready to split. That wasn’t even the worst thing she’d thought of saying, having cut herself short from noting how as a shinobi he should know how to adjust to any and all situations life threw at him. But that was for someone else to remind him. Certainly not a small, pink haired, civilian dance instructor like her to say so.

At the back, Sakura caught Naruto waving excitedly behind the door and started to snicker. Before she’d had a chance to ask him what he was doing, Sasuke slid his hand a little lower on her back and tugged her in closer.

“E-eh?” She vocalized, taken by surprised by the contact. Her chest was nearly flush with his, something that was making her incredibly uncomfortable as she’d left her usual sports bra back home in exchange for a light bralette underneath her tank top. Sasuke smirked, suddenly changing his character at a 180 degree turn, and started to move a little more aggressively.

“What are you doing?” She asked, the moves quicker than the music was offering, and she felt like she was being forced into all directions at once.

“Dancing,” he answered, nearly lifting her off the floor entirely and following suit with the lowest dip Sakura had the pleasure of receiving as the song rose just a tad for the chorus. She felt her blood rush to her head, her entire studio now upside down as she was too close to the floor for comfort. The little bell above the front doors jingled, noting the arrival of a new party, and she nearly groaned when she realized what was going through his head.

“Wow, well, I didn’t realize you were cheating on me, Sakura-Chan.”

Shisui’s smooth voice made her feel comfortable for the first time since Sasuke had stepped foot in her studio. Before she had the chance to answer back, the sly comment bringing a tint to her cheeks, Sasuke abruptly pulled her back up. She held onto him for a moment as her head rush faded away and her dizzy spell was no more, before shoving off him angrily.

“What the hell was _that_?!” She shouted, “That wasn’t part of the plan. You need to give me a warning, for starters, and you dipped me at the wrong time. Don’t do that to your partner unless you want them throwing up on your expensive shoes.”

Sasuke shrugged, “you said I should dance, so I danced.”

“That’s not dancing, that’s a step away from water boarding only without the towel and the bucket.”

Shisui barked a laugh besides Naruto, “Are you sayin dancing with Sasuke is like torture?”

“Close enough...” she muttered under her own breath, shaking her head slightly as her vision still felt like it was swimming. “It’s just his first time. We’ll get better at it, right Uchiha-Sama?”

She once more used her professional teaching smile, trying her best not to falter as Sasuke shrugged and muttered some unpleasant words under his breath while stalking away from the woman. Sakura would be glad to see him off her floor, already needing a shower to get rid of his uncomfortable “alpha” act. She didn’t have anything against him personally, she figured he must be a decent person when he wasn’t doing something so against his morals and ideals, but it didn’t make it any better at all.

Looking at Shisui again for some comfort, she found he was smiling and looking rather amused with the exchange. The thought briefly arose in her mind that he fit closer to the ideal lover she had imagined when she’d been teaching Sasuke, but she quickly shut it down and tried her best to ignore it. She’d been down that road once before, catching something for someone out of reach, and it hadn’t gone well. 

“How about we show him how it’s done?” Shisui gave her an endearing smile, and her chest tightened. He’d always been so kind to her, and an incredible student at that. How could she say no to such a request?

Extending her manicured hand at the eldest of the two Uchiha in her presence, Shisui stuck his tongue at Sasuke on his way to meet her. He’d already taken his shoes off and was wearing a comfortable and loose pair of joggers, ready to work up a good sweat. Allowing her thoughts to race back to him once more, she wondered why he came around so much still to this day, having surpassed her long ago with his quick learning. She noticed a glint of red on occasion and had scolded him for cheating and using his kekkei genkai to pick up on things. But every single time she called him out, he’d either change the subject incredibly smoothly or managed to argue his way out of it so well Sakura ended up apologizing to _him_ instead. 

She felt his familiar hands wrap around her, a little friendlier and closer than their relationship titles dictated, and he whisked her away when the right moment hit. It was always a dream to share a dance with Shisui. He never made her feel uncomfortable or many any untoward advances, always respectful. It often times made her want to weep, how beautiful he could dance with her as if he’d been born to be the same as she. 

They nearly matched in their dancing styles, though Sakura had a more sensual flow underneath her teaching guise that asked for a little more intimacy and a little less formality than she could request in her current situation. She’d been wondering for a while now if she should ask, maybe nudge him in the right direction to, just for a little moment, drop their robes as dance teacher and dance student and get just that tiny bit closer. But every time she considered it, Shisui somehow read her mind and caught her gaze, offering her a smile that made her retrace her steps and run back within herself. 

He wouldn’t do that. Nothing about his person hinted towards him wanting to change how they saw each other, and even then he was nothing but proper with her. Shisui wasn’t willing to offer her what she so craved, and Sakura simply chalked it up to him choosing to keep their boundaries where they were, turning her focus back on simply enjoying how he glided her across the dance floor. That little excited feeling in her chest was nearly about to burst, finally expressing itself with the person she’d been needing.

Her mind slowly came more at ease as they continued with their dancing, Shisui giving Sasuke a wolffish grin when he dipped her low—and properly. She didn’t hold it against Sasuke for resisting her so much, though the comments he’d made were digging under her skin in ways she didn’t anticipate. They were too familiar and resonated all too well with words she’d heard before. Even so, she’d worked too damn hard and built her career up over the years to let one angry man destroy that.

She grimaced to herself, realizing there would be more meetings to come in the future. Sakura wasn’t looking forward to when the moment came and both her and Sasuke would be alone together for a lesson, nobody else around to act as a buffer. Both their personalities were already crashing.

The song finally slowed down to a proper stop, and Shisui ended his lead. He smirked, clearly satisfied with how he’d down, and tilted his head towards Sasuke and Naruto.

“It’s not that hard,” he said, letting go and taking a step back from Sakura, “You just have to feel the rhythm and pretend she’s the woman of your dreams.”

Sakura frowned, “You mean I’m not the woman of your dreams? That’s such a harsh rejection, Shisui-kun.”

Shisui responded with a playful wink, and she grinned. Her stomach did a backflip that was hard to ignore.

“That was amazing!” Naruto excitedly shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls of the room now that the music had stopped its set of repeats, “We’ve never danced like that before, Sakura-Chan, even when you were teaching me! When is it going to be my turn?”

“Dummy, I taught you last year... maybe you can show your teammate how it’s really supposed to work.”

Naruto side-eyed Sasuke, scratching the back of his head and getting a little embarrassed blush on his cheeks, “Oh.. uh, yeah.”

“Dobe, you probably suck.

“Eh?! You’re the one that sucks! You hold her like she’s a weapon, dumbass. She’s a girl, not something to throw!”

Sasuke gave Naruto a light shove, though it had no hint of malice. Naruto smirked, “Next time, do better.”

“I will,” Sasuke stated, now definitely annoyed and sick of all the talk about dancing. He turned towards Sakura, “Are we done here?”

“If you want,” Sakura replied, “I reserved a few hours for you, but if you’d rather not take advantage of them then I won’t charge you for them.”

“ _Charge?”_

“What did you expect, that I do this for free? I have a baby to feed, you know.”

All three men froze, staring at her with wide, paranoid eyes. Sakura couldn’t hold her laughter back, “Oh my gosh, it’s me. I’m the baby. I’m the mouth I have to feed. Good to know where you’re at with children, kami forbid you ever have any on accident.”

The room visibly relaxed again, though Shisui looked as if he’d nearly had a heart attack. “Sakura, don’t do this to my poor heart,” he said, with a mock pained expression, “I don’t want to think of another man taking your love away from me.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Sasuke again, “Yes, Uchiha-sama. We are done. I’ll see you next week.”

Sasuke replied with his usual reserved “Hn,” and pushed the door outwards. Naruto quickly gave her a bear hug with a kiss on the cheek before following his friend out, the bell above the double doors jingling eagerly at their leave. She took a deep breath, finally happy now that the lesson was over and done with, and turned to Shisui again. 

“Does this mean I can use up his extra hours?” Shisui asked, stretching his arms up so high his shirt rode up lightly, a little bit of skin from his hips peeking out from underneath. Sakura had to fight her urge to look, forcing herself to become professional again. Not again. She couldn’t do this to herself again. Seeing Sasuke and hearing him piss and moan brought up ugly memories, and she couldn’t bear to have it happen with Shisui.

“I was planning on spending them draped over the couch in the back and watching some foreign soap opera, but this would be much more satisfying.”

She half jogged towards the music player again, her long-wrap ballet skirt flowing behind her until she crouched down.

“Same song as last time?” Sakura briefly looked over her shoulder, looking for confirmation.

“Same as last time.”

“You’re really fond of this _Roaring Twenties_ song...” she mused as she selected it and rose up to her feet. 

Shisui smirked, nearly stalking towards her with an innocent look on his face, “It has us dancing closer than the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t promise you guys regular updates, my mental health is shot lmao but either way this deserved to be out there and to not stay dormant in my drafts.
> 
> Also, yeah, it has P!ATD references and I definitely intended the song to be Death of a Bachelor.
> 
> Comments are adored and I reread all of them.


End file.
